


The Blood of the Covenant

by eternaleponine



Series: Love Makes A Family [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Easter, F/F, Foster Care, Found Family, Non-Explicit Mentions of Childhood Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternaleponine/pseuds/eternaleponine
Summary: Easter has arrived, and Lexa can't avoid introducing Aden to the rest of her family any longer... and isn't even sure anymore why she's been hesitating to do so.  As the family gathers, though, things are said that raise questions about what family is and what it means, as the past is dragged into the present, and plans are made for the future.





	The Blood of the Covenant

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** As indicated in the notes, there are brief, non-explicit references to childhood sexual abuse in this story. Please take care of yourself when reading.

"AUNTIE LEXA!" Adria tore down the driveway, pigtails and lunchbox flying and her backpack banging against her back. She collided into Lexa with so much force that it knocked Lexa back against her car and drove the air from her lungs in a rush. "You're here! You're really, really, here! Why are you here?" But before Lexa could explain that Luna had begged her to come meet Adria's bus, because Derrick couldn't get out of work and Jake had woken up from his nap screaming in pain from a double ear infection he had previously shown absolutely no symptoms of, necessitating an emergency visit to the pediatrician, Adria was already on to the next thing. "I haven't seen you in _fivever_! Is Clarke here, too?" 

"Fivever?" Lexa asked. She fumbled for her keys with the hand that Adria didn't have in a death grip so she could let them in. She'd barely made it before the bus and hadn't had a chance to unlock the door yet. 

"Yes," Adria said. "It's even longer than _for_ ever." She glared, her tone an accusation. 

"I know," Lexa said, shoving open the door and nudging Adria inside. "Coat and bag on their hooks, shoes in their cubby," she prompted. "Lunch box in the kitchen." 

"I _know_ ," Adria said. "I _live_ here, remember?" 

Lexa swallowed back a smile. "Sorry," she said. "Sometimes kids need reminding."

"Not _just_ kids," Adria said. "Sometimes _adults_ need reminding, too."

"That's true," Lexa said. She followed Adria into the kitchen, where she put her lunch box on the counter to be refilled for tomorrow, then went into the pantry to forage for a snack. After a few seconds the rustling sounds stopped, but Adria didn't reemerge, and Lexa took a step closer to see what had distracted her.

"Do you not want to be our family anymore?" Adria asked, her voice muffled. 

"What? No!" Lexa went and leaned against the door frame. Adria was clutching a jar of peanut butter, and her face was puckered in a frown. "Why would you think that?"

"Because ever since you got Aden you don't come to family dinner on Sunday anymore," Adria said. "And you _know_ that it's every Sunday, and _everyone_ is supposed to come. Which means _you_. _And_ Clarke. _And_ Aden. But you don't." 

"I'm sorry," Lexa said, crouching down. "I know I've missed a lot of them. But that doesn't mean I don't want to be part of the family."

"What _does_ it mean, then?" Adria asked. "And can you get this open?" Lexa took the jar from her and unscrewed the lid. Adria took it back and put it on the table. "Can you cut me up an apple?"

"Of course," Lexa said. "Red or green?"

"Red," Adria said. 

"How hungry are you?" Lexa asked, getting a knife from the block and a cutting board from the cabinet. At least she still knew where everything was kept, even if it had been fivever since she'd been there. 

"I dunno," Adria said. "Why?"

"So I know how many pieces to cut your apple into," Lexa said. "If you're only a little hungry, I'll just cut it into four, but if you're really hungry, I'll cut it into eight, and if you're really, _really_ hungry, I'll cut it into sixteen." 

Adria frowned, considering, and then her eyes narrowed. "Aunt _Lexa_ ," she said. "It doesn't _matter_ how many pieces you cut it into! It's the same amount either way! Four-fourths is one and eight-eighths is one and sixteen-sixteenths is _still_ one!" 

Lexa grinned. "Just checking and making sure you were studying your fractions," she said. "So how many pieces?"

"Eight," Adria said. "I'm medium-hungry." 

"Eight it is," Lexa said, cutting the apple up and putting them on a plate for her, along with a spoonful of the peanut butter, then cut up an apple for herself as well, because why not? She sat down at the table with Adria and spread a little peanut butter on one of the slices and took a bite.

They crunched in silence for a few minutes, but then Adria looked at her again, her forehead furrowing. "You never answered my question," she said. "Why haven't you been coming to family dinner?"

Lexa bit the inside of her lip, not sure how to answer. She wasn't even sure that she had a good answer anymore. 

"Is it Aden?" Adria asked. "Does _he_ not want to be part of our family?"

"No!" Lexa said. The truth was, she hadn't given him a chance to find out, and she had reasons, but they were _her_ reasons, and she'd never asked him what he wanted. She'd let him meet Clarke, and that had gone better than she'd dared hope. He'd accepted Clarke immediately, and when they were all together, it felt right. It felt like they were a family.

So why was she still dragging her feet about having him meet everyone else? Was she afraid that it would change how he felt about her, and staying with her? Could it? Was she worried that Adria would get attached and then get her heart crushed when he disappeared? She'd been through before and took it hard every time. (At least she'd gotten her big sister Tris back, even if she was big cousin Tris now.) And maybe there was some fear that Aden would get attached to the rest of her family and have more to lose when he got taken away, and she didn't want that moment to be any more painful than it had to be...

And if the rest of her family was missing him too, who would comfort her when the time came?

"Auntie Lexa, are you crying?" Adria asked, and Lexa hastily brushed away the tear she hadn't realized was falling. "What's wrong?" She scooted off her chair and wedged herself between Lexa and the table, trying to get her arms around her even though the angle was awkward and uncomfortable. 

Lexa pushed back her chair and pulled Adria into her arms, and then into her lap, which she had almost outgrown, but not quite. Not yet. She rubbed Adria's back. "We've just been taking our time getting used to being a—to living with each other. You know how loud and crazy things can get. He had been living somewhere that wasn't the best, and I thought he might need some time where things were quiet and peaceful." 

"You could have just asked us to be quieter," Adria said softly. "We would have _tried_." 

"I know, sweet girl," Lexa said. "And I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to be gone so long. I'm still trying to figure out how to do this whole Mo—taking care of people thing."

"You're a good taker-carer," Adria told her. "You've always taken good care of _me_." 

"Thank you," Lexa said, pressing a kiss to her hair. "It makes my heart feel good to hear that."

Adria leaned forward to slide over her plate of apples, then cuddled back into Lexa's arms. "Does that mean you'll come on Sunday? It's _Easter_." 

"Yes," Lexa said. "I'll come on Sunday."

"And Clarke? And Aden?"

"And Clarke and Aden," Lexa assured her, although she hadn't actually asked Clarke yet if she had any plans for the holiday. She knew that Clarke's mother was still working abroad, and Clarke didn't have any siblings that would be expecting her to show up, so it seemed a safe bet. 

"Good," Luna said, and Lexa looked up sharply. She hadn't even heard her come in. Jake was on her hip, his head resting on her shoulder, eyes glazed and puffy from crying. "We'll be glad to have you. _All_ of you." 

"Hi Mom," Adria said. "Hi Jakey."

"Hi, love," Luna said. "Finish up your snack, please." 

"Okay," Adria said, sliding from Lexa's lap after one last tight hug and returning to her own chair. Lexa dropped another kiss to her head, then went to where her sister was standing, rocking from side to side. 

"Thank you," Luna said. "I really appreciate you coming here on such short notice."

"That's what family does," Lexa said. "And I know I haven't been good about showing up lately, but I am still part of this family. I want to be." In case her sister needed to hear it as much as her niece did. 

"I know," Luna said, knocking her shoulder against Lexa's. "Speaking of family, you probably need to go pick up Aden?" 

Lexa glanced at the clock. "Shi—oot. Yeah." 

"We'll see you Sunday," Luna said. "Tell Clarke I said hi, and Aden that we can't wait to finally meet him." 

"I will," Lexa said, giving her sister a one-armed hug and blowing a kiss to Adria before heading for the door.

* * *

"Any idea on what you'd like for dinner tonight?" Lexa asked as she pulled out of the school parking lot. 

Aden shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe the pasta with the chicken and asparagus? Or is that too much work?"

"You liked that, huh?" Lexa couldn't help smiling; it had been something she'd improvised when she saw asparagus on sale, and she hadn't known how it would go over. 

"Yeah," Aden said. "I never had asparagus before that, but it was really good. Even if it makes your pee smell funny."

"It really does," Lexa said, laughing. "Do you think Clarke will like it? I was thinking of inviting her over tonight."

Aden looked at her, and she couldn't tell how much of his surprised look was real and how much was fake. "On a _school_ night?" he asked. 

"Oh hush," she said, reaching out to ruffle his hair but then pulling back before she made contact as she remembered the first (and last) time she'd done it a few weeks ago, when he'd flinched away like he thought she was going to smack him. She put her hand firmly back on the wheel. 

Silence hung like a weight between them, and Lexa didn't know how to break it, whether she should apologize or just let it go, address it or pretend it never happened, or...

"It's okay," Aden said, almost too quietly to be heard over the rush of air through the vents. "I know you would never hurt me."

Lexa glanced over at him, and he was watching her intently, waiting for a reaction, and she didn't know what he was looking for. Finally she loosened her grip on the wheel and reached out, not ruffling his hair but smoothing back a lock of it that seemed to stick up no matter what he did to it (maybe he needed a haircut? How often did boys usually get their hair cut?). "I'm glad," she said, almost as quietly. "I want you to feel safe."

"I do," Aden said. He gave her a shaky smile, and she smiled back, letting her hand brush his shoulder before returning to its position at 2 o'clock. "And I think Clarke will like it. Is there any food Clarke doesn't like?"

"Pineapple on pizza," Lexa said, her lips twitching upward and the butterflies in her stomach settling down again. "Unless she was lying about that." She winked, and Aden grinned. "Oh, and cooked peppers. She hates those for real."

"Well there aren't any in that dish, so I guess we're okay," Aden said. 

"We'll just need to stop and get asparagus then," Lexa said. "Are you going to help?"

"If my homework doesn't take too long."

"Can't argue with those priorities," Lexa said. "Pasta with chicken and asparagus it is."

She called Clarke when they got home with the bags of groceries (because one thing she'd learned about living with a teenage boy was that there was no such thing as going to the store for just one thing), pressing the phone between her shoulder and ear while she put them away. 

"A call? Not a text?" Clarke said in lieu of hello. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" 

"How do you know it's a pleasure?" Lexa asked. 

"Because talking to you is always a pleasure," Clarke said, but then Lexa could hear her smile slip. "Wait. Is it not? Did something happen?" 

Lexa immediately regretted teasing her, because no, nothing had happened, not yet. But her conversation with Adria earlier had sparked thoughts of what might – would – happen later, which had made her want to have her family together, which had prompted the call. Now she was thinking about it again and her mood went into a tailspin. "No," she said. "Nothing happened. I just wanted to know if you wanted to come over tonight." 

"On a school night?" Clarke asked. 

Lexa snorted. "That's what Aden said! Yes, on a school night." It was true that up 'til this point, she'd only had Clarke over on weekends since she'd met Aden, but she didn't want to be alone with her thoughts tonight, which were far more likely to keep her up past her bedtime than Clarke was. 

"That's a silly question," Clarke said. "Of course I want to come over."

" _Can_ you come over?" Lexa asked, not wanting to fall into a semantic trap. 

"Yes," Clarke said. "Are you sure everything's all right?"

Lexa swallowed. She hadn't ever lied to Clarke, and she didn't plan to start now. "Everything is fine. Just... thinking. About what you said, and about the future, and—" Aden came out of his room where he'd gone to change out of his school clothes. "Can we talk about it later?"

"Yes," Clarke said. "Was there a specific time you wanted me to come over, or...?"

"Whenever you're ready," Lexa said. "If you get here before dinner is, you'll just be put to work."

"Oh, woe is me," Clarke said, and Lexa imagined her pressing the back of her wrist to her forehead in a feigned swoon. "Whatever shall I do?"

"I'll see you soon," Lexa said. "I love you."

"Love you too," Clarke said. 

Lexa's phone beeped to signal the call had ended, and she set it aside. It was still too early to start cooking, so she finished up putting things away and went to put on something more comfortable, keeping an ear out in case Aden needed her for anything.

* * *

Lexa shivered as Clarke's fingers traced down her back, stopping at the end of her tattoo and then walking their way back up her spine. "Are you ready to talk about it?" Clarke asked. 

"Do we have to?" Lexa asked, pushing herself up just enough to turn her head and look at Clarke out of the corner of her eye. "Wouldn't you rather continue communicating purely through body language?" She waggled her eyebrows, and Clarke laughed. 

"'Never underestimate the importance of... _body language_ ,'" Clarke quipped, doing a little shimmy, or as much of one as she could manage while practically melted into the mattress. But her fingers splayed against Lexa's back, drawing her a little closer. "You said you wanted to talk."

Lexa wrinkled her nose. "I don't think that's _actually_ what I said." Clarke raised an eyebrow, and Lexa sighed. "I know. I'm just not very good at this whole... feelings thing." 

Clarke's other eyebrow went up. 

"Shut up," Lexa grumbled. "I'm good – maybe too good – at _having_ them. I'm not so great at expressing them." 

"I know," Clarke said, leaning in to nuzzle her cheek, brushing her lips along her jaw. "But if something is upsetting you, I want to know about it. Especially if it has to do with me, but—"

"It doesn't!" Lexa said, too fast and too loud. 

"—but even if it doesn't, I still want to know," Clarke said. "This is how relationships work. Ones that last, anyway. Communication, mutual support and understanding..." Clarke found Lexa's hand under the covers and laced their fingers together, bringing it to her lips and brushing them across Lexa's knuckles. "Talk to me. Please."

"What are you doing on Easter?" Lexa asked.

"I assumed spending it with you and your family," Clarke said. "Unless you're still keeping Aden away from them?"

Lexa sighed, shook her head. "I didn't mean to," she said. "Not for this long. I just wasn't sure how he would handle Derrick, and..." She shrugged. They were just excuses at this point, and flimsy ones at that. "I met Adria's bus today because Luna had to take Jake to the doctor, and she asked me if I didn't want to be part of the family anymore, or if Aden didn't want to be part of our family."

"Ouch," Clarke said. 

"Yeah." Lexa leaned her forehead against Clarke's and closed her eyes for the span of several breaths. "I don't know if I can keep doing this," she said when she finally opened them again. "After what you said back on St. Patrick's Day... all I can think about is how this ends. Not us," she added hastily. "But with Aden." She pressed on before she could lose her nerve and stop herself from saying what she needed to say, the truth that had been building moment by moment, day by day, for the past two months. "I don't want it to be temporary. I want him to stay. I think he's happy here, and I think he feels safe, and... and there's no guarantee he'll find that somewhere else, even if it looks perfect on paper. And I think we work. The two of us, and the three of us. I think we work together. As a... as a family."

Lexa could feel the smile curving Clarke's lips as they pressed to her own, and when she pulled back her eyes were bright even in the darkness. "I think we do too," Clarke said. "What does Aden think?"

"I haven't asked him," Lexa said. "I haven't wanted to rock the boat, and I haven't figured out how to ask without possibly making him think I'm actually saying the opposite of what I mean." 

Clarke gave a small nod. "I can help, if you want, but I think it needs to be you who has the conversation with him. Just the two of you. Because I'm here – you know I'm here – but most days it's the two of you, and I think it's best if I'm not a factor in the equation right off."

Lexa wanted to object, but she knew that Clarke was right. "He'll probably ask about you," she said. "He likes you. A lot."

"And I like him too. But first and foremost, it needs to be a decision that you make together," Clarke said. 

"I know," Lexa said. She kissed Clarke softly. "Thank you."

"For what?" Clarke asked.

"For being you." 

"Any time," Clarke said, and then laughed as Lexa rolled her onto her back, and no more was said that night.

* * *

"You don't have to dress up," Lexa told Aden as he tugged at the collar of the button-down shirt he'd put on. "It's just a family dinner."

" _You're_ dressed up," he pointed out. 

"Only a little," Lexa said. "You can at least unbutton the top button. You'll still look nice, and it won't be choking you." She made a note to get him a new dress shirt; the one he was wearing wouldn't fit for much longer. 

Aden grimaced, but did as she suggested, and she saw the beginnings of an Adam's apple bob in his throat as he gulped in a deep breath. "Better?" she asked. He nodded. "Good. Can you grab the deviled eggs from the fridge?"

"Where's Clarke?" he asked as he retrieved the container where they'd carefully arranged the halved eggs. 

"Meeting us there," Lexa said. "Do you want me to take them?"

"I've got it," Aden said. He carried them out to the car and set them carefully in the back seat. "Why didn't she stay over?" 

_Because I was supposed to talk to you last night,_ Lexa thought, but she didn't say it. She'd been trying, and failing, to have the 'permanency planning' conversation with Aden all week, but something always seemed to come up. Maybe she'd just wanted to see what happened with the rest of her family first... or maybe she was a coward when it came to saying the things that were most important. 

The drive wasn't a long one, and as they pulled into the driveway, Lexa saw that Clarke had beat them there. Which wasn't a bad thing; it meant there would be another familiar face for Aden when he walked into what was hopefully not but probably a madhouse. "Ready?" she asked. 

His cheek dented where he bit the inside of it, but finally he nodded. "Ready."

"Then let's do this." They got out of the car, and Aden retrieved their contribution to the family meal from the back. Lexa grabbed the small bag of gifts – silly little things to add to the kids' Easter baskets – and they marched up to the front door, entering without knocking because, 'You're not guests, you're family.' 

For a second Lexa didn't see anyone, then Derrick appeared with Jake on his hip and a wide smile on his face. "There you are!" he said, his voice warm but not loud. "Welcome." 

Lexa glanced at Aden, trying to gauge his reaction to the towering man in front of them. Maybe it was the smile, or the toddler on his hip, but Aden seemed unfazed. 

"You must be Aden," Derrick said. "I'm Derrick."

"I know," Aden said. "I've seen your picture." His smile was a little crooked, but Lexa still took it as a good sign. 

"Oh, I rate a place on your walls?" Derrick asked, winking at Lexa. "I'm honored."

"Only because it would have looked weird to cross you out of your own wedding photos," Lexa teased. "How's Jake doing?"

"Much better," Derrick said. "Thank goodness. Here, let me show you where you can put those," he said, nodding toward the container Aden held. "Everyone is out back. It's too nice a day to spend cooped up inside." He led them into the kitchen, where they found a place to wedge the eggs in the fridge, then made their way to the back yard.

"Auntie Lexa!" Adria said, nearly tripping in her haste to clamber up onto the deck to hug her. "You're late!"

"I'm sorry," Lexa said, at the same time Luna said, "Adria, be nice. She's not late."

"She's the last one here," Adria said. "I thought maybe she changed her mind about coming."

"I promised you I would be here," Lexa said, "and here I am. Everyone, this is Aden. Aden, this is everyone. You know most people from their pictures, I think, and obviously you've already met Clarke, Anya, and Tris. Oh, over there is Malachi – Luna's brother – and his girlfriend, Danay, with their baby Chloe." 

Everyone said hello, and Aden waved, then went to join Tris, who appeared to be sulking. "I won't let her have chocolate before we eat," Anya said, rolling her eyes. "Apparently this makes me the worst mom ever." 

Lexa twined her arm around Clarke's waist as she came over, pulling them hip to hip and turning her head to press a kiss to her cheek. "Did she actually say that?" she asked. 

Anya nodded. 

"That word?" 

Anya nodded again. "It's weird," she said softly. "She doesn't actually call me... that, but..." She shrugged. "Not bad weird. Just weird."

Clarke looked back and forth between them. "What word?"

"Mom," they said in unison. 

"Oh. Right." Clarke tightened her arm around Lexa. She already knew about Lexa's failure to have The Conversation again. 'Tonight,' Lexa had promised. 'I'll do it tonight.' She knew that Clarke would hold her to it. 

Derrick handed Jake off to Luna and went inside to start putting out food, and Lexa spent the next half hour or so catching up with everyone. Not that they didn't talk and text regularly, but they were all busy and things slipped through the cracks sometimes. This was also her first time meeting Danay and the new baby, who she obligingly held for a few minutes, even though infants weren't really her cup of tea. Chloe slept through the entire experience. 

Finally Derrick called them inside. He'd set everything up buffet style, and they heaped their plates and went back outside, where the kids sat at the picnic table and the adults took their chances with their plates in their laps. "I think we might need a second table," Derrick said. He looked at Aden. "Do you know anything about building?"

Aden shrugged. "We do some stuff in tech ed," he said. "Like using saws and stuff."

"That's sexist," Tris said. "Why did you only ask him?"

"You're right," Derrick said. "What about you?" he asked Tris. "Do you know anything about building?"

"Probably about as much as Aden does," she said. "But I'm pretty good at it."

"Maybe the three of us can see about building a second picnic table then," he said. "Maybe you can even get extra credit in tech ed for it." 

"Ooh, maybe," Tris said. "That would be cool."

Aden nodded, but he didn't look quite so sure. Lexa couldn't tell if it was because he wasn't enthusiastic about the prospect of participating in a carpentry project, if he wasn't sure about working with Derrick, or if it was because he had doubts about whether he would be around to help. She hadn't failed to notice that he still hadn't put any effort into personalizing his room. 

They really did need to talk.

"I'll see about finding some plans," Derrick said. "Maybe you can help me do the google on the interwebs."

Tris snorted. "Uncle Derrick, you're not _that_ old."

After they'd eaten, the kids were sent inside to digest for a few minutes while the adults quickly hid dozens of plastic eggs all over the yard, some of them basically out in the open for Jake, others much more well-hidden for the older kids. Once they'd found them all, they could exchange them for their Easter baskets, which had been full before Lexa had added her contributions and were now overflowing. 

"Next year we'll have to hide more in plain sight," Luna said. "Jake will have competition for the low-hanging fruit." She nodded toward Chloe, who was snuggled in Danay's arms, nursing. 

Danay smiled. "Yes, he will," she said, smiling down at the baby in her arms. "Are you planning to have kids of your own someday?" she asked. 

Everyone froze, except the kids racing around the yard, and Derrick, who was hunched over following Jake, carrying his basket for him. 

"We _have_ kids of our own," Luna said, her voice soft and tense. "We just adopted Adria, and we're planning to adopt Jake as well, as soon as we're able to." 

"I know," Danay said, smiling in a way that made Lexa's hackles rise, because there was something condescending in it, like Luna was missing the point. "And it's wonderful and admirable, what you do for them, giving them a home, but I meant—"

"I know what you meant," Luna said. "Excuse me." She quickly gathered up several empty plates and took them inside. 

Danay's eyes went wide, and she pulled the baby closer to her chest. "Oh," she said. "Oh no. I didn't... can she not...? Is there something wrong...?"

Lexa and Anya stood at the same time, and Lexa turned to keep her sister from lunging at Danay. It seemed Anya had the same idea as her arm stretched out to catch Lexa. It would have been funny if Danay wasn't still fucking talking. 

"I swear I didn't know. I should have realized. I just... having a child of your own, one that's your flesh and blood and—"

"I think it's time for you to stop talking," Anya said. "Before you say something you regret." _Or that we make you regret,_ she didn't say, but Lexa heard it loud and clear, because she was thinking the same thing. 

And now Malachi was standing, and out of the corner of her eye Lexa saw Derrick stop. "Don't you dare threaten her," he said, taking a step closer to Anya.

"Then tell her to stop running her mouth and spewing bullshit," Anya said, in a voice sweet like the inside of a Venus fly trap. "That's my sister she's talking about, and—"

" _Your_ sister?" Malachi said. "She's _my_ sister, not yours, and this is _her_ house, not yours, and you don't get to—"

Derrick came up on the deck, having left Jake with Adria. "Everyone needs to take a step back," Derrick said, getting between them, "and cool down. The kids are watching."

"I want to talk to my sister," Malachi said. 

"What makes you think she wants to talk to you?" Lexa asked. 

"Don't you start, too," Malachi said. "All our lives, you've been sticking your nose in where it isn't wanted and doesn't belong. Just because neither of you has ever had any _real_ family doesn't mean you get to steal mine. Blood is thicker than water, and it always will be."

"'The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb' is actually how the saying goes," Anya said. "Meaning bonds forged in battle are stronger than the ones that come from sharing a mother, and if anyone has gone to war beside Luna, it's—"

"Stop," Luna said, having returned without them noticing. "All of you. Stop." She looked at Malachi. "You think this family isn't real? You think that Anya and Lexa aren't my sisters? That Adria and Jake aren't my children? Is that what you think?"

"I never said that," Malachi said.

"You just did," Luna said. "I know Danay might not understand, but I thought you would. I guess I was wrong. We can talk about it later, but today... I think it's time for you to go. I would rather spend the day with people who understand what family means, without me having to explain it." 

Malachi looked like he might argue, but with Anya, Derrick, Lexa and, Lexa was pleased to see, Clarke all arrayed behind Luna, backing her up, he realized that this wasn't a fight he could win. "Come on," he said to Danay. "Let's go." 

"We'll talk later," Luna repeated. 

"Yeah," Malachi said. "We'll see." He grabbed the diaper bag and all the various other accoutrements necessary for traveling with an infant, and he and Danay disappeared into the house. A few minutes later, they heard the sound of a car starting and a minute after that, peeling out of the driveway too fast. 

Adria came up on the deck, towing Jake by the hand. "Mom, are you okay?" she asked. "Why did Uncle Malachi leave?"

"It was time for them to go," Luna said, which was true as far as it went. "Come here and give me a hug and I'll be okay." Which was maybe also true, as far as it went, but Lexa knew that there was a whole lot of untruth mixed in. But she kept her mouth shut, leaning in to Clarke, who didn't fully understand what had just happened and why they were all so upset, but who didn't need to to know which side she was on, for which Lexa was grateful. 

Luna hugged Adria for a long time, and then Jake, and then went to get the baskets for everyone, including Aden, who seemed surprised to have been included. (And they were eternally grateful to Tris, who had been the biggest help with figuring out what to put in his.) Luna managed to smile as they tore into them, bouncing excitedly over the candy and toys stuffed inside. Lexa sat down next to her, offering a hand, and Luna took it and squeezed hard. They watched as the kids ran back out into the yard to play with the giant bubble-making kit Adria had received, with Derrick supervising.

"She doesn't know," Luna said softly, when they were all out of earshot, "so how can we expect her to understand? Neither does he."

_She doesn't need to know to not dismiss adoption as a viable option, even for couples who can theoretically have biological kids, rather than a sad substitute for having 'real' children,_ Lexa thought, but she didn't say it, because in this family it didn't, or shouldn't, need to be said. 

"You never told him?" Anya asked. 

"And have him hunt that asshole down and kill him and end up in real jail?" Luna countered. "No, I never told him. And I never plan to." There was a hint of warning in her tone, telling them without telling them that they'd better not say anything either. 

"Tell him what?" Clarke asked, and then clenched her jaw, probably realizing that it wasn't something she ought to ask. "Sorry," she said quickly. "You don't have to answer that."

"It's all right," Luna said. "It's not a secret, exactly." She sighed. "Maybe it's better if you know."

Clarke shook her head. "You don't have to tell me anything you're not comfortable sharing," she said. 

"I know," Luna said, "but I don't believe in secrets." 

_Except from your own brother,_ Lexa thought, but she understood why Luna kept this particular one from Malachi... and maybe Malachi sensed somehow that there was something that he didn't know that they did, and maybe that was why there had always been a little – occasionally a lot – of friction between them.

"You're part of this family now; you might as well understand what it's built on. How it came to be... why we are the way we are." Luna's fingers tightened around Lexa's again. "Lexa, Malachi, and I were all in a foster home together, but when we were about ten, our foster mother wasn't able to keep us anymore, so we were sent to different homes. Malachi and I went to the same place since they usually try to keep siblings together, but he had a lot of anger issues and ended up being taken away to a place that could give him the help he needed. It was meant to be temporary..."

She trailed off, and Clarke opened her mouth, maybe to tell Luna again that she didn't have to do this, but she closed it at Lexa's quick shake of her head. Now that she'd started, it was better to let Luna finish, to get it out, rather than letting it sit and fester like they knew it might, even after years of therapy.

"One of the other foster kids... he was probably fourteen or fifteen... told me if I said anything, they would send me away, and then my brother would never find me again. So I kept my mouth shut."

Lexa could tell by the look on Clarke's face that she knew exactly what Luna was implying; she didn't need to say it to be understood. "Luna..."

"For two years, I kept my mouth shut, but Malachi never came back, and finally I couldn't... I..." Luna shook her head, unable to say any more, but what was there to say? Lexa extricated her hand from Luna's to put her arms around her, and Anya's closed over both of them, and for a second they were children again, not quite or just barely teenagers, holding each other in the dark to keep nightmares at bay. 

"How did you... how did it end?" Clarke asked, her voice barely a whisper. "How did you get away?"

Luna blinked, seeming surprised that that was the question that Clarke chose to ask, but some of the light came back to her eyes. If there was any part of the story that she could take pride in (even though her survival was enough to be proud of) it was this. "I got my period," she said, "and realized it grossed him out. As long as I had it, he wouldn't touch me. So I pretended to have it all the time. Convincingly enough that my foster mother noticed and took me to the doctor. I told her – the doctor, not my foster mother, who was either completely oblivious or willfully blind – what was happening, and I never went back to that house again. Two days later, I was back with Lexa, in the place where she'd ended up with Anya and our mom... the place that became home, with the people who became family." 

"Mom!" Adria called, her high, clear voice snapping them out of the cocoon of darkness and pain they'd wound themselves in, letting sunlight and spring breezes in again. "Look!" She pointed to a bubble that had to be more than a foot in diameter that floated through the air. 

"Wow!" Luna said. "That's amazing!"

"I know, right? You should try!" 

"I'll be right there!" Luna called back. She leaned her head against Lexa's, and then against Anya's. "Thank you," she said. "All of you. For having my back." And then she pulled away and went to go play with her daughter. 

"Shit," Clarke breathed. 

"Yeah," Lexa said. She pressed her forehead against Clarke's. "Thank you for loving my family," she said. "Messy as we are."

"Thank you for letting me be part of it," Clarke said. 

Lexa smirked. "As if you gave me any choice, Miss Mistletoe." 

Clarke grinned. "Hey Lexa?"

"What?"

"I bet I can make a bigger bubble than you."

Lexa narrowed her eyes. "You're on," she said.

* * *

Back at home that night, Lexa's stomach was in knots. She knew that she'd promised Clarke... but one more night couldn't hurt, could it? After everything that had happened that day, she wasn't sure she was ready to flay herself and put her heart on display. Tomorrow was soon enough, wasn't it?

In the end, Aden made the decision for her, whether he realized it or not. "Lexa?" he asked, his weight shifting from foot to foot as he stood in her doorway. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Lexa said. "Do you want to come in?" 

Aden shrugged, but then stepped into the room, hesitating until she patted the edge of the bed. He sat down, staring at his fingers and biting his lip. Finally he looked up at her. "What happened earlier?" he asked. "I couldn't hear anything, but it seemed like everyone got really upset. Like maybe you were fighting."

"You saw that, huh?" He nodded, and Lexa sighed. "Malachi's girlfriend said something that upset Luna, and then Malachi said some things that upset all of us. Things about family, and what makes people family." 

"Oh," Aden said. "And then he left?"

"He was asked to leave," Lexa said. "So that we _didn't_ end up getting into a fight." 

"Would you?" Aden asked. "Fight him?"

"I would try not to," Lexa said. "I would try to use my words. But historically speaking... he and I aren't very good when it comes to words." 

Aden's mouth twisted, almost like he was trying not to smile. "I bet you won, though," he said. 

"Every time," Lexa told him, fighting back a smile of her own. 

"Did he say that you're not Luna's family?" Aden asked. 

"Yes," Lexa told him. "That's pretty much exactly what he said."

"But that's bull—" Aden stopped himself, then his eyes narrowed. "That's bullshit," he said. "I'll put money in the jar later."

"I agree," Lexa said. She took a breath. "Other than that... did you have a good time today?"

"Yeah," Aden said. "I did. I like Luna, and Derrick's nice, too, and Adria is really fun and funny and Jake is cute and..." He stopped, swallowed, shrugged. "I liked how everyone just acted like I belonged there. Like I was part of the family even though they'd never even met me before."

"They did the same thing with Clarke," Lexa said. "Sometimes when you meet a person, you just know." _Now or never, Lexa,_ she told herself. "There's actually something I've been meaning to talk to you about. Or ask you." She saw Aden stiffen, and reached out to touch his arm lightly. "I've been thinking that things have been going really well having you here, and every time my phone rings, I get worried that it might be Harper – Ms. McIntyre – calling to say they've found somewhere else for you to stay, and..." She curled her fingers around his wrist, brushing her thumb over the back of his hand. "I know this was supposed to be temporary, until they found somewhere better, but I've been thinking, maybe there isn't anywhere better. Maybe—maybe this is where you belong." She let out a shuddering breath. "I want this to be where you belong. I want to be your family... if you want to be mine."

Aden's chin dropped, half a nod. "I want that too," he whispered. 

"Okay," Lexa said, her eyes filling with tears. "Okay." She held out her arms, awkward and a little uncertain, and Aden fell into them. Lexa had to shift a bit to make the hug work, but finally they clicked together like when you turned the puzzle piece the right way, and she held him tight, stroking his hair and rubbing his back and not commenting on the wet spot forming on her shoulder or the soft gasping breaths he took as he gulped back the tears.

She handed him a tissue when he finally lifted his head, then grabbed one for herself. "What about Clarke?" he asked. "Is she okay with... with me staying?"

Lexa smiled. "I think she knew it was what I wanted before I did," she said. "She says she's in."

"Good," Aden said. "Because I have to make a poster for history, and I need her help."

Lexa laughed, curling her arm to pull him into her again. "I'll call Harper in the morning," she said, "and tell her you're not going anywhere."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter to those who celebrate, happy 'Yes I'm on a posting hiatus but this series has become tied to holidays and I couldn't help myself' to everyone else! I will return to regular posting in May, but I hope you all enjoyed this treat in the meantime.
> 
> On a more serious note, please understand that Luna's experience, and the impact it has had on her into adulthood, is in no means meant to be presented as universal. I do not mean to imply in any way that survivors of childhood sexual abuse can't go on to have happy, healthy sex lives, children, etc. However, I think that it is equally valid for a person who has experienced that type of trauma to decide that sex is not something that they need to have a full and fulfilling life, and pregnancy is not a prerequisite for parenthood. As mentioned in the story, Luna has gone to therapy and done the work, and one of the most freeing things she was ever told was that it was okay for her to not want to have sex, that it didn't mean she was broken or in need of fixing. She is happy to have found a partner who understands and respects this aspect of her, and who shares her love of family, however it may come to be. 
> 
> Also, she chooses to share her experience with Clarke because she doesn't feel that it's something to be ashamed of, and she wants Clarke to understand why the conversation about having kids was a landmine. That is her choice, but the decision whether to disclose and to whom is always personal. I hope that I managed to handle the conversation in a way that feels organic and true to the characters, but also respectful of the gravity of the subject.


End file.
